


Dominate Me, and Sublimate Your Wildest Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!koots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koova sex with no context to their location whatsoever -- assume they are in some bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me, and Sublimate Your Wildest Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/100067043326/another-koova-fanfiction original right here bb remember to follow for writing and drawing and maybe you'd like the stuff i post idk

“ _Lift your shirt up._ ” you murmur into Jordan’s ear, watching him shudder against the hot breath that ghosts against his neck, watching his hands find their way among the tangled mass of limbs to find the end of his shirt, where his hands twitch and begin to hesitate. You move to assist him in his endeavour, but he comes through and begins to slowly lift his shirt up, exposing his faint happy trail and lean muscle. The sight punches the air out of your lungs.  
  


Your lips begin to flap endlessly, looking for some command to bark out in hushed silence, looking for something to say before you completely lose yourself to the view. You drag your eyes back to Jordan’s face and watch his face carefully, his flushed face and dilated pupils aggressively displaying his growing need. After a terse period of panting and quiet noises, what you say next comes off as expected, but a lot more confident than what you assumed.  
  


“Jerk off.” you say as Jordan’s brows knit and oh god, he actually whimpers at the thought of just relieving himself. He fumbles to get into a nice position, and before you know it, he begins to support his shirt with his teeth, and trails his hands down his chest to his bulging erection.  
  


You’re gonna have a stroke if this keeps up.  
  


He pulls down his jeans as his cock springs back up to greet you, before his hands wrap around it and starts jerking it furiously. “Make eye contact.” you tell him, and like the obedient dog he is, he brings his downcast eyes to meet with yours. You stare at him the entire time, watching him burn up and struggle to keep contact. He averts his eyes once and you grab him forcefully by the chin and bring back his face to you. “ _Look only at me_ _._ ” you hiss through your teeth. Jordan nods fervently, arching his back and choking out a pitiful “ _ah!_ ” as his thumb rubs vigorously against his slit, smearing pre over the glistening head of his penis, his legs trembling within the cramped space they were in. Your dick is aching but you refuse to touch it. Not yet. Not until you have established complete dominance over the very man who you’ve regarded to as a boss, a coworker, and most of all, a friend.  
  


His needy sounds have increased significantly with the shirt he has in his teeth, face is contorted to that of sheer humiliation, his ears red hot with every gasp and moan that forces themselves out of him. He wishes he could just let go of the shirt so his noises could die off with his inhibition, but you have not told him to let go. You finally begin to touch him when you lean in and began to lap at his chest, sucking one of his nipples while idly rubbing the other. You especially take in the feeling of his muscles rapidly tensing and relaxing, and relish in the zingy taste of his sweat against your palette.  
  


The thudding sound from above startles you as you break from Jordan’s chest and watch his head loll to the side from the pleasure, tears eking out of his shut eyes from the overstimulation. You huff and decide now’s the final stretch.  
  


“Finger your asshole for me, you fucking  _cock slut_.” you throw Jordan a packet of lube from your pocket and he immediately grabs it and gets to work, slicking his fingers and moving it down across his taint tantalizingly before resting at his hole. “Spread your legs.” you say, but he continues to disobey and attempts to take a breather, in spite of his circumstances. You grow impatient and take his knees by force and spread them across from each other, holding them in place as you repeat your statement with a lot more vitriol. “You disgusting  _whore_ , don’t act like you don’t want this. You’re not even worth the gum on my shoe, and you have the  _audacity_  to act against me? Spread your legs and get ready for my cock, you pathetic  _bitch_.” you seethe and Jordan just continues to moan even louder than before, his chest going red with the embarrassment he feels realizing how aroused he is listening to you shit on him.  
  


You continue to hold his legs as to assert your power over him as his fingers finally sink inside himself one by one. He works himself methodically; careful not to graze his prostate as to make him come. His panting noises are the only thing you can hear right now beyond your thumping heart.  
  


You’ve grown far too impatient at this point, and pull his fingers out and use what’s left in the packet to lube up your cock. You make Jordan let go of his shirt from his mouth and right after doing so, you ram yourself inside him, eliciting a scream from Jordan as his eyes widen at the sudden protrusion. You begin to care less of Jordan, and more about the pleasure you were currently experiencing after watching Jordan be so submissive and compliant with your commands. “You like that, you dirty slut?” you grunt as you brutally thrust into him. Despite his bigger stature, the pace at which you were going at was forcing Jordan’s body to conform to the force of each thrust, he breathes in short, high pitched bursts as he takes every inch of your dick.  
  


With one more thrust, Jordan comes with a wail as he thrusts up into the air shallowly and lets out an enumeration of your name caught in his urgent moaning. You continue to thrust into the tight heat, whispering more dirty things into his ear before you bite into his shoulder with every bit of strength you could muster and come roughly, jerking your hips against him as his hole takes in your seed.  
  


You instantly tear yourself away from him, sitting back and heaving like you had just run a marathon. Jordan doesn’t look any better, in his spit stained shirt barely just covering his abused chest, and come dribbling out of his greedy hole slowly. He tries saying something, but you end up not listening before you flop down across from him and take a well needed rest.  
  


Just as you slipped into unconsciousness, you hear Jordan mutter angrily about how much of a stupid jerk you are, and you fall completely asleep remembering what he said.  
  


“ _When’s next time_?”


End file.
